The purpose of this shared resource is to provide human tissues, biological fluids, and expert pathologic interpretation for investigators in all of the projects under the direction of expert pathologists. The Histopathology and Tissue/Biologic Fluids Resource has been in existence since 1986 and expanded under the support of the.GI SPORE. As of April 1, 2006, the Resource includes 1698 banked colorectal carcinoma resection specimens, 354 colorectal adenoma samples, 325 hepatic metastases of colorectal carcinoma, 1013 pancreatic carcinoma specimens, 588 xenografts of colorectal carcinoma, 101 pancreatic carcinoma xenografts, 5298 blood specimens from individuals at risk for colorectal carcinoma, and 867 blood specimens from patients with pancreatic carcinoma. Formalin-fixed paraffin-embedded tissues, frozen materials and clinical and outcome data are available for the vast majority of resection specimens. 133 tissue microarrays of colorectal and pancreatic neoplasms and diseases have been created. Eight fully characterized pancreatic carcinoma cell lines have been prepared from human tumors and shared with the ATCC. The biospecimens are harvested and banked in accordance with the National Cancer Institute's Best Practice Guidelines for Biorepositories. Distribution of these specimens to SPORE investigators has resulted in over 100 publications. This Core procures additional xenografts, fresh frozen colorectal and pancreatic neoplasms and blood and pancreatic juice samples, and provides expert pathologic consultation to investigators. Specimens are collected under the supervision of pathologists with expertise in colorectal and pancreatic neoplasia in close collaboration with clinical specialists in these areas and in similarly close collaboration with basic research investigators to maximize translational impact of the projects. Clinical and family histories are entered into a password protected web-based tracking system for our pancreatic cases. This Web-based interface follows the recommendations of the National Research Council, and includes user authentication, encryption, audit trails, and disaster recovery. A mechanism is in place for prioritization of distribution of requested resources to investigators within and external to the Johns Hopkins Gl Cancer SPORE. Biosamples have been shared with investigators at over 50 other institutions.